


Safe and Sound

by Mari_Marie



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x08 tag, Angst, But Carlos is there, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned kidnapping and assault, Nightmare, Protective Carlos Reyes, Soft Carlos Reyes, Soft TK Strand, TK (understandably and momentarily) freaks out, and all is right with the world, so...spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie
Summary: It takes a few seconds for Carlos to realize what’s happening. He squints in the darkness, trying to focus. Beside him, TK looks like a wild animal backed into a corner, like he’s prepared to fight or flee at any moment.Carlos frowns. Nightmare, he thinks – the only explanation that fits.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was *chef's kiss*

Carlos sighs as they lay together in bed, their bodies pressed close. TK is tucked against his side, their legs intertwined; his head on Carlos’s shoulder, his arm draped over his stomach. They assume this same position almost every time they share a bed, but TK is clingy tonight. He shifts every few minutes, his arm tightening around Carlos’s waist as if he’s trying to pull him impossibly closer.

The sheets rustle as Carlos rubs a soothing hand up and down TK’s back. He smiles when TK settles beneath his touch, then turns his head. “Ty,” he whispers, nuzzling into TK’s hair, mindful of the recent stitches. His boyfriend was discharged from the hospital less than 12 hours ago, but he knows TK’s restlessness is not related to physical pain. “Talk to me.”

TK doesn’t speak but shifts beside him, burrowing closer like he’s trying to disappear inside of Carlos.

Carlos frowns as the anxious body language ignites his protective streak and nuzzles deeper into TK’s hair, pressing a careful kiss to his head. He suspects he knows what’s bothering TK, but if TK doesn’t want to talk about it, Carlos won’t push. He instead listens to TK breathe and knows the instant he drifts to sleep, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Carlos lays there holding him. He stares at the ceiling and thinks about the past 24 hours. Thinks about how differently last night could have gone. If he had followed his dad’s order instead of his gut. If he and Owen had been just one second later arriving at the restaurant. If Owen’s aim had been off just a fraction of an inch.

Although the man Owen shot wasn’t the one who pistol whipped TK, Carlos still clenches his jaw in anger when he thinks about him. He has no doubts the remaining pair of assailants would have made sure there were no witnesses left behind, and while Carlos has never been prone to violence, he knows he and Owen share the same instinct; both willing to do anything for TK…including shooting – and possibly killing – another person.

Carlos sighs and holds TK a little tighter, another hour passing before he finally drifts off as well.

It’s around 3am when TK startles awake with a gasp. He pushes away from Carlos and shoves at the bed linens like they’re tying him down. He looks scared and disoriented as he sits with his back pressed against the headboard on the far side of the mattress. His breaths fast and shallow; his eyes wide and panicked as they dart around the room.

It takes a few seconds for Carlos to realize what’s happening. He squints in the darkness, trying to focus. Beside him, TK looks like a wild animal backed into a corner, like he’s prepared to fight or flee at any moment.

Carlos frowns. _Nightmare_ , he thinks – the only explanation that fits.

“Ty,” he calls. His voice soft, his movements cautious as he sits up. “Hey. You’re okay. Look at me.”

TK turns toward Carlos and stares at him. He still looks terrified, but after several blinks, he seems more aware of where he is and who he’s with.

Relief floods Carlos’s chest when he sees the recognition return. He wants to reach for TK but doesn’t want to rush him. 

“Carlos?”

The uncertainty in TK’s voice makes Carlos’s heart ache. Who did he dream he was with – his kidnappers?

Carlos figures that’s _exactly_ who TK expected to see when he awoke, and the realization causes a fresh wave of anger to roll through him. “I’m right here,” he answers, opening his arms.

TK leans into the offered hug, wrapping his arms around Carlos’s neck. “M’sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Carlos says and kisses behind his ear. “Everything’s fine.”

TK takes a shaky breath, allowing the words to wash over him. He holds Carlos tighter and feels Carlos reciprocate.

“You wanna talk about it?”

TK tenses in Carlos’s arms. “You already know,” he whispers, confirming what Carlos suspected – that TK’s constant replay of the kidnapping and assault had followed him into his dreams.

Carlos eases him back. “You’re safe,” he reminds as he shifts to lay down again, pulling TK with him until they’re both on their sides. His hand skims along TK’s waist, intimate and soothing.

TK snuggles closer with a sigh as Carlos kisses his temple. “I thought…” He swallows, his voice so soft Carlos doubts he could hear it if they weren’t lying so close together. “I thought I was gonna die.”

TK’s voice breaks on the last word, breaking Carlos’s heart.

“But that didn’t scare me,” TK continues. “What scared me was…” He pauses, sniffling against the threat of tears. “I thought I’d never see you again. And that’s…that’s all I wanted, Carlos. Not Mom. Not Dad. Just you.”

TK buries his face in Carlos’s neck, clinging to him as he finally allows himself to cry.

Carlos holds him close, wishing he could absorb all of TK’s hurt and trauma. He rubs his hand over his back, staring at the stitches along TK’s hairline that symbolize a _survivor_ , not a victim. He kisses TK’s forehead and shushes him while he continues to sweep his hand back and forth over TK’s skin.

When TK eventually quiets, they don’t move. They lay together in the dark, wrapped in each other’s arms, chest-to chest. Their heads are on the same pillow, and Carlos can’t help but smile at the wet, red-rimmed eyes blinking back at him in the moonlit bedroom.

“I love you,” he whispers, though it’s not a secret.

TK smiles in return, and Carlos is struck by how young and fragile he seems in this moment. “I love you, too.”

Carlos slides his hand up TK’s back, cupping the nape of his neck before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

When they part, TK’s eyes well with fresh tears.

Carlos thumbs them away. “You’re safe now.”

_Safe with me._

“I know,” TK tells him, leaning deeper into Carlos’s embrace.

Carlos hugs him tight and kisses him once more before rolling to his back, bringing TK with him as he moves. He smiles when TK resumes his earlier position, tucked against Carlos’s side like he belongs there.

Because he _does_ belong there.

TK belongs beside Carlos, safe and sound.


End file.
